Sweetkits diary
by xXshinestarXx
Summary: this story is about a kit named swetkit who gets caugt by a kit stealer clan who takes kits and takes care of them. what will hapen? READ IT NOW AND U WONT REGRET IT!


this is my new fan fic about warrior cats and a kit steling clan! i hope yoiu enouy and thanks 4 readinnnnngggg1!~

chapter one

I woke up. Were was I? Everyting looked and smelled different. Were was mamma? I did`nt see her. All I saw was a lot of kits I did`nt reconize. Then a calico she-cat walked into the den and walked towords me. I was so scared, I hissed with all my might. But that was before I saw the mossballs, catnip and honeycomb she was carrying. "Ohhhh, whos that for?" I asked. "I am Wolfstar and This is for you," Wolfstar said. "It is?" I meowed. "yes, it is, Wolfstar said. "What am I doing here?" I asked. "Were is my mamma and the nursery and my brothers?" "You have been taken away from them and over here to kitclan. "W-whats Kitclan?" I asked nervosly. "Kitclan is were we keep our stolen kits. When you grow older, you will have a mentor to teach you whatever you choose to do here. Kitstealing, kit toy and sweet collecting, kit medicine cat and a camp Guard. Do`nt worry, we take very good care of all the kits here. Now what is your name?" "M-my name is Sweetkit. Why do you steal kits? Why do you keep them captive here?" "We keep kits here for a very good reason. We steal them if they have wondered off, been abused, if I really want that kit and if we find a kit in the forest by itself." "I-I want my mamma and siblings and home back though. I wanna go home." "We will take very good care of you here. I promise you, we will. Now, heres your treats and toy." Wolfstar left. I started to lick the honeycomb. It tasted sweet. Maby it is`nt so bad here after all, I thought. I saw a kit pacing it circles and wailing. "WERE AM I? WHY AM I HERE? I WANNA GO HOME!" She wailed. "Calm down. Its okay", I soothed her."NO! ITS NOT OKAY! MY MAMMA IS`NT HERE!" "Do you have any of your siblings here with you?" I asked the kit. "NOOOOO! I DOOOONT!" "Here, you can share my honeycomb", I said to her. "Whats your name?"

"M-my name is Briarkit", She said. "Ok, Briarkit. Here, have some of my honeycomb. "o-ok." Briarkit started licking at the honeycomb. "Thanks", she mumbled. "Your welcome." A little after that, we played a game with the mossball with the other kits. We had alot of fun. I wonder what my mamma and brothers thought when they saw me gone? I wonder if they were trying to find me? A lot of thoughts like this ran through my head. By the end of the day, I was best friends with Briarkit. Before I knew it, we had to go to sleep on our moss beds lighned with feathers and sheep wool. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

chapter two

I woke up sevaral mornings later. It was a bright and sunny day and I was starving. I padded out of the den and went over to Wolfstar, who was nibbling on a sparrow. "May I have somthing to eat?" I asked hungrily. "Sure. I think you're old enough to try some fresh-killl now. Why don't you try somthing?" Answered Wolfstar, pausing to look up at me. "Okay!" I mewed, excited to try my first bite of fresh-kill. I chose a small, plump mouse and sat down with it. I started eating it. It tasted better then anything I ever had! It was warm and yummy. It was nearly as good as the honeycomb Wolfstar brought me to lick! "Mmmmmm..." I said happily. Wait `till Briarkit had some! After I finished scarfing down the mouse, I padded into the kit-den and over to my sleeping friend. I prodded her with one paw until she rolled over sleepily and opened her eyes half-way. "Uhhhhhhg... What is it, Sweetkit?" Briarkit mumbled tiredly. "I just had my first piece of fresh-kill! Come on and taste some for yourself!" "You did? Really?" She meowed, suddenly wide-awake."Of course I did! Do you think I'm lying?" Briarkit stood up and gazed at me saying, "Of course I don't think your lying! Why would I? I'm your best friend!" I purred and ran out of the den calling to her, "Come on! Let's go get you some!"

When we got there, Wolfstar wasn't sitting there anymore. I figured she was in her den, taking a nap. I picked up a small mouse in my jaws and dropped it at Briarkit's paws. "Here!" I said. "Try this!" Briarkit sniffed it then took a huge bite and swallowed. Her eyes went wide with fear and she opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. She tried to cough, but nothing happened. My eyes widend with fear at my not-breathing friend. "Oh no! Are you choking? Do I need to go get help?" I asked with horror. Briarkit nodded, her eye's still wide with fear. I ran into Wolfstar's den and shrieked, "BRIARKIT'S CHOKING! HURRY!" I ran back outside and stared at Briarkit, still unbreathing and about to fall over with the huge effort of trying to breath. Her nose was beginning to turn purple. Wolfstar's eyes also widened with horror as she raced over to Briarkit. "Get on your back and hold still", she said it calmer then she looked.

Briarkit nodded and quickly rolled onto her back, still trying to breath. Wolfstar put her two front paws on her belly and started pushing down. Somthing shot out of Briarkit's mouth after the fourth push. Her nose turned back to pink and she gasped in the air, relief flooding her face. Wolfstar sighed with relief and gazed at my best friend. Briarkit got up and meowed, "Thank you so much for saving my life!" Wolfstar nodded and said, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves for not asking me if Briarkit could have some fresh-kill. That was dangerous! She is seven days younger then you, Sweetkit, and not ready to eat fresh-kill yet. She could have died! For that, you will be forbidden to eat fresh-kill, both of you, until you are apprentices." My eyes went downcast and so did Briarkit's as we heard this. "We're sorry," we said together. "Thats okay. Just make sure you don't do it again!" Said Wolfstar sternly. We both felt bad, but we both learned somthing that day-Don't eat fresh-kill `till you're old enough!

i`ll post more soon dont worry!


End file.
